Dean's Baby Boy
by WickedLittleLies
Summary: Sam and Dean go back to the hotel to clean up after a difficult hunt. Wounds are bandaged and smutty shower sex ensues. WARNING: Wincest/Sexual Content.   Fic inspired by Paperstorm's "Disaster" *Rewritten*


Looking like death warmed over, the Winchester brothers stumbled their way back to the safety of the Impala. Blood matted Sam's hair and streaked down his face, swirling with dirt and sweat...Dean's shirt was shredded and caked with the same mix of sweat, blood and earth...there was a gash across Sam's forehead that was sure to need stitches and Dean held bruised ribs, wincing in pain with each hobbled step. That nest of vampires had almost been too much for the boys to handle on their own but, once again, they managed to make it out alive just by the skin of their teeth.

Once in the car, their adrenaline quickly died down, breathing evened out and heart rates dropped back down to normal. Dean slid a key in the ignition of his baby and revved the engine, listening to her purr. Before slipping her into gear he turned to his brother and threw him a cocky, Dean Winchester style grin...busted lip and all. His smile proved to be contagious, pulling Sam's lips up at the corners and unveiling his dimples. Tires spun, kicking up a cloud of dirt and spitting gravel, leaving that old farmhouse in the rearview.

After making it back to their room they quickly assessed the damage. Dean peeled his tattered shirt off, revealing some rather ugly bruising that painted the entirety of his right side from hip to armpit...but luckily nothing seemed broken.

"Damn Dean! You're lucky you didn't crack a rib." Sam grimaced as he eyed the bright purple and blue marks, turning hesitantly to examine his forehead in the bathroom mirror. Blood still seeped from the open wound and dirt crusted the edges.

"Looks like I get to play doctor tonight…and not the fun kind either," said Dean with a smirk. Sam rolled his eyes before washing the cut thoroughly with soap and water. Dean grabbed the first aid kit, unpacking necessary supplies and threading a curved needle before tossing a fifth of whiskey to his little brother. Sam gulped once, twice, three times from the bottle and screwed the lid back on, gripping the sides of his chair to brace himself for the first painful stick. He winced but held steady until it was over.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it, Sammy? You didn't even cry this time," Dean teased, ruffling his brother's hair. Sam retaliated with a swift poke at one of his bruised ribs.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!" They both laughed and Dean patted Sammy's shoulder.

"Time to hit the shower…you joining me, Sasquatch?" questioned Dean, green eyes sparkling with suggestion.

"I don't even know how you feel up to messing around with ribs that look like that," Sam said, gesturing to the eldest's side.

"Aw, Sammy...at least you know I'll have to go easy on you," he winked. "Now, come on baby boy…look at you, you're filthy and I need to get you all cleaned up." Sam's stomach fluttered at hearing the term of endearment. That pet-name always sounded so dirty, so wrong but it always got him going. He felt a shot of warmth spread across his belly and it tingled down through his groin. Dimples popped into place as a smile crept up on his face and he allowed himself to be dragged by the hand to the bathroom.

Before he had time to pull the door shut behind him Dean knotted a fist in his collar, pulling him close. Sam's breath hitched as he brought his hands up to rest on his brother's hips and their lips barely brushed in a delicate kiss. Dean slid the other hand to the small of Sam's back and pulled him in roughly until denim met denim, grinding his hips for effect. Sam moaned as he bucked his hips in response and his cock began to swell. His grip tightened and their lips collided in a sloppy, open-mouth kiss.

"I thought we were going to get cleaned up?" Sam questioned with a sideways grin. Dean undid his belt and Sam followed suit, pulling his shirt over his head to reveal all of the lean muscle beneath. Dean couldn't help but stare at the site before him. He looked his baby brother up and down, starting with the little tuffs of hair that peaked out of his waistband and trailed up, disappearing by his belly button. He ran his eyes across Sam's perfectly defined abs and watched his biceps twitch and flex as he wrestled with his pants. Dean averted his eyes quickly before Sam could catch him gawking, turning to twist the shower knob and holding a hand beneath the stream to check the temperature. Before he could turn back around Sam's hands were running down his shoulders, fingertips tracing the dips in his contoured muscles. The feather-light touches sent a shiver down Dean's spine. Sam snaked his arms to his brother's front, wrapping around his waist and pulling him close and he brushed his lips across the back of Dean's neck, nose nuzzling silky hair. His eyes shut and he breathed in deeply, taking in the scent, knowing that the water will soon wash away that intoxicating smell of worn leather, spice and musk.

"Mmm…I'll never get tired of that smell…just like I'll never get tired of you checking me out when you think I'm not looking," he chuckled. Dean's head dropped with embarrassment and pink tinted his cheeks. Sam craned his neck over his brother's shoulder to look his brother in the face. "Dean Winchester, are you blushing?" Sam teased.

"No! I…uh…ah…of course not! Shut up!" Dean said defensively. Sam laughed and pecked his brother on the cheek. "This is like foreplay for you isn't it Sam? You're an ass." Dean scowled.

Sam grabbed him by the arm and spun him around, forcing his lips roughly against Dean's and backing him into the shower, shutting the glass door behind them. Hot water streamed between them and the shower floor turned to rust as it rinsed away the remaining blood and earth. Dean's hands tangled in Sam's hair, fingers stroking the soft locks and gripping tight. He quickly reversed the two of them, pinning the larger man against the cool tile wall. Their mouths opened and tongues tangled as Dean gripped Sam's hair, forcing his head up to lengthen his neck. Dean attacked his brother's throat…kissing, licking, sucking, biting and Sam arched his back, moaning as his hard cock slid against his brother's thigh. He gripped Dean's ass, nails digging into tender milky flesh, forcing him closer, hips rolling, searching for more friction. Dean obliged, grabbing Sam's wrists and pinning them above his head as he rocked into him.

"Oh, God…Dean," Sam groaned. He struggled to free his hands but Dean tightened his grip, pushing him into the wall with crushing force. "I need to touch you," Sam whimpered. Yearning filled his heavy-lidded eyes.

"You're doing what I say tonight baby boy," Dean whispered wickedly into his ear. Sam shuddered and felt his knees go weak. "You like it when I call you that…don't you?" he asked. Those striking green eyes cut right through Sam, looking deep, sending shivers to his core. Sam nodded hesitantly.

Dean's lips enveloped his once more...tongue lapping, fighting for entrance. Sam opened up and they worked each other's mouths, their tongues dancing, until all they could taste was the other. Dean nipped at Sam's lip, forcing out a strangled cry.

"Now, when I let go of you, I want you to drop to your knees," Dean ordered, voice authoritative, deep with lust. Sam did as he was told...hot water soaking through his hair as he looked up at Dean, waiting for his next command.

"You're being a good little slut tonight…aren't you Sammy?" he praised, patting him on the head degradingly. Dean brought his hand under Sam's chin, tilting his head up to get a good look into those hazel eyes. "Now suck baby boy," Dean demanded, slapping him across the face lightly. Sam obeyed, bringing a hand up to wrap around the shaft. He stroked slowly, licking the tip and letting the head slide between his warm lips and he moved his hand back to bring more into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. Dean moaned and tangled both hands through Sam's hair as his brother continued to suck and lick greedily.

"Damn Sammy…ah…uh…yeah…" Dean stuttered, head thrown back. Sam moved down and licked at his brother's sack, still stroking in long, steady motions. He ran his tongue from base to tip, feeling every ridge and vein along the way before swallowing his cock back down again. Dean's heart raced and a fire burned across his stomach. The pressure was building, the intensity almost too much. He gripped Sam's hair tighter, pulling him down further on his cock as he bucked wildly. Sam was gagging, tears forming in the corners of his eyes and his nose was buried deep in dark curls. Dean forced his entire length into Sam's mouth and Sam had to will himself to take it, grabbing Dean's thighs for balance. He held him steady, thrusting in and and out, fucking Sam's mouth with brutality until finally releasing a hot load of spunk down his brother's throat. "F-fuck!" he cried through gritted teeth.

Sam licked his lips, wiping the corners of his mouth with his arm as he stood...throat still burning. His neglected cock was painfully hard. He started to stroke himself, searching for some relief, biting his bottom lip. Dean watched through hazy eyes, leaning against the shower wall while recovering from his high...cock already twitching with excitement. He grabbed Sam, manhandling him until he was face-first against the tile. Sam opened his mouth to protest but was cut short when Dean shoved two fingers in his mouth to pacify him.

"I thought I explained to you earlier that you're my little fuck-toy tonight," he growled, groping Sam's ass with his free hand. "Now don't say another word." Dean took his fingers out of Sam's mouth and moved them down to his ass, slipping one in to the first knuckle. Sam moaned and pushed against his brother, wanting more, all but begging. Dean slowly worked the digit in all the way, carefully slipping in and out, adding a second finger when he finally felt Sam relax around him.

"Ah…oh…De-…uh…" Sam sputtered. "Please…" was the only word he could manage to get out. Dean stretched him a bit more, scissoring his fingers and working them in and out slowly.

"I want to hear you beg for it baby boy," Dean said, sinking his teeth into Sam's shoulder as he stretched him open. "Tell me what you want me to do to you…"

"Dean, please…fuck me. I…I need it….need it now. Ah…oh…God. Please!" Sam begged. "I need you inside of me." Dean removed his hand and slicked himself up with some spit, quickly placing the head of his cock at Sam's entrance. He eased himself inside just past the tip and felt his brother tense up. Dean reached around to stroke Sam's cock as he slid in completely...his brother's warmth tightening around his girth. Sam cried out in a euphoric mix of pain and pleasure, eyes squeezed tight and mouth gaping wide. Dean grabbed him by the hips and slowly thrust in and out, holding him firmly in place. Sam writhed and jerked against his brother as he gained speed, filthy noises slipping past his lips.

"Harder…ye-…ah…oh…uh…" Sam muttered. The pressure built inside of him, a ball of heat welling up in his core. Dean pushed into him as hard and rough as he could manage, hitting against Sam's pleasure button with each thrust. He grabbed Sam's cock, stroking swiftly and within seconds Sam was moaning like a whore, spewing obscenities and spilling his creamy, white spunk into Dean's fist. He felt his brother's warmth clamp down on his cock and a few more thrusts was all it took to throw him over the edge. They both collapsed onto the shower floor, hearts racing as they panted heavily…lukewarm water raining over them. They laid there, a tangled pile of limbs, lightheaded and exhausted.

"We gotta go to bed Dean," Sam stated, not bothering to open his sleepy eyes.

"Ugh…" was the only response he got.

"Come on. I'm not sleeping in the shower." Dean grumbled inaudible words and reached up to turn off the water and they both stumbled to their feet with eyes half open. Both men were dripping wet when they climbed under the scratchy motel blanket but they were too spent to care. Sam threw his leg across Dean and nuzzled up close to his neck as Dean wrapped his arms around his baby brother and rested his chin on the top of his head. Before either could take a full breath they were asleep.


End file.
